Afterwards
by KouRei
Summary: After their fight with Professor Clover finally ends, Spade finds Joker thinking about their battle.


It wasn't often that Spade saw Joker serious, even as children Joker was always the one to have a big grin on his face. It was usually Spade who was the quiet and serious type, it was just his thing. But seeing Joker, looking outside out the window of the Sky Joker, Spade felt something in him break. He knew that Joker was like the rest of them, without parents but he had found his answer outside of the darkness faster than Spade and Queen did and Spade thanked him for that, otherwise he would have grown up with Dump, abused and alone. Joker (and Queen) had made him smile and had given him a new family. Joker was the brother he never had, a fun and intelligent man who even now, Spade admired and respected. Even if he hated admitting it, Joker was the better thief. He just made miracles happen and the treasures he had showed it. And of course they made enemies but Joker made it seem like they never phased him until now.

It had been hard to fight Professor Clover and even harder to see him die right in front of their eyes. Queen had dealt with her trauma with tons of food, with Roko, Dark Eye and Hachi at her side. Spade himself had taken a nice hot shower, washing away his injuries and bitter memories away. And Joker was hidden away, contemplating his moves and pondering over what had happened. This wasn't what Spade wanted. He wanted Joker to smile and go back to his lazy and hungry self. He didn't have to suffer alone when he could share his pain with at least Spade, who could listen and offer a shoulder. Spade wanted to be the one Joker came to for advice and when he needed to talk, to spend mornings together in bed and read to each other, to steal kisses from each other and share looks when working together. Spade wanted to be Joker's everything and even though he was young, he wanted it all. He guessed the wants and longings came with being a Phantom Thief but either way.

"Come out King, I know you're there."

Spade hesitated, Joker hadn't used in real name much he realized that he was Phantom Thief Spade. So to use it know meant he was serious. Spade moved away from the hallway he was standing in and walked over to Joker, putting his hand on Joker's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Joker sighed, putting his hand over Spade's, his mouth pursed. "Did you ever wonder what his beginnings was? Professor Clover's? Did he lose his parents like we did or was he taken away? Why did he become Agent Clover? Sure we know he controlled time to take all the treasures in the world but I feel like it was something more to it besides hating Master. He could have just sought out revenge and killed him, but instead he planned. He killed our parents for some treasure." Joker bit his lip, his free hand balling into a fist. "He could have killed us when he went back in time. But he didn't. Why?"

Spade sighed, Joker's questions were well thought and he wished he knew the answers to soothe Joker's soul. "Who knows, we may never know. Doubt is long gone and even if we asked her, I doubt she knows."

Joker smiled at the pun, making Spade smile as well. "But Jack, we're here. We survived and Rose is ok. We saved the day and we're here." With Spade's emphasis on his words, Joker nodded. He looked over at Spade and grinned, even if it was more subdued than usual. "I know, thanks for the reminder. I just wish I know."

Spade frowned, "Would it make you fell better? To know if he was someone suffering on the inside and just searching to find a way to make it better? Even when it came to the cost of others?"

Joker shook his head, "No. I just hate leaving loose ends. But I'll get over it, for you King."

Spade chuckled, "I feel honored," He did, he knew Joker would get over Clover eventually, he just needed a push. "Now should we get something to eat?"

Joker grinned and nodded, raising his hand into the air. "We should eat curry!" Spade chuckled but nodded, laughing as Joker's eyes brightened at the thought of curry.

Joker paused for a moment, debating over something in his head before throwing caution to the wind. He gave Spade a little kiss on the cheek, liking the way Spade held his cheek and blushed. "Thanks King, I owe you one." And with that he left towards the kitchen, leaving behind a very flustered (but smiling) Spade. Spade touched his cheek, the warmth heating every inch of his body and making his heart beat faster. He was a little put out for not having an advance notice because Joker had stolen his heart.


End file.
